1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for holding a display screen overlay, the frame structure including mounting members for mounting the frame structure in overlying relationship with a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display screens for visually providing text and graphics that are generated by electronic devices for viewing have been provided based upon several to different display technologies. Among those technologies are cathode ray tube (CRT) display screens, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, plasma display panels, light-emitting-diode-based (LED) panels, and organic light-emitting-diode (OLED) panels. Such display screens are found on various types of devices, such as computer display screens, television screens, DVD player display screens, and the like.
Depending upon their nature, their structure, and the locations in which they are used, some display screens exhibit undesired glare. The glare can cause headaches or can result in eye irritation over prolonged viewing times. In addition to glare, some display screens emit ultraviolet radiation that can result in eyestrain. And some display screens have reflective surfaces that reflect the light from nearby or overhead lighting fixtures. To ameliorate such potential problems, various types of overlays in sheet form have been devised to overlie the display screen to minimize the effects of glare, reflections, and ultraviolet radiation, among other features.
In addition to the effects on one's eyes of viewing electronic display screens, various forms of display screen image enhancement or image limitation are sometimes provided. For that purpose, polarizing filters and privacy filters can be utilized. Privacy filters are particularly desirable when, for example, a computer user is accessing material of a private or confidential nature that the user does not wish to be viewable by another individual who happens to be nearby, such as someone seated in an adjacent seat on an airplane, or someone passing by or standing or seated adjacent to a user's desk on which a computer display screen is visible.
There is therefore a need for a display screen frame for holding a display screen overlay, one that can be rapidly and conveniently positioned and retained over the surface of a display screen and can be quickly and conveniently removed when desired.